Possessive
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Immediately following his father's death, Gideon confronts Minty and takes what he's always wanted from her. Their toxic relationship soon turns into an all-consuming obsession as Gideon struggles to come to terms with his feelings for the untamed slave. (Harriet/Gideon)
1. By the River

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**The idea for this fic came to me out of the blue this morning. Please note that while my story doesn't follow the film after Edward Brodess' death, I feel like it could have gone in this direction given how much they alluded to Gideon's feelings for Harriet/Minty. And even though I don't support Gideon as a character, I can't deny the chemistry these two actors shared together. Yes, I ship Harriet/Gideon. Lol! **

* * *

The funeral was over. Edward Brodess was dead and his eldest son, Gideon, knew exactly why the Lord took him so quickly. It was Minty and all her praying to God. She begged Him to take his father to the grave and that's exactly what God did. Despite telling Minty that the Lord doesn't listen to slaves, Gideon knew - had known from the time they were children - that God somehow always listened to her.

Gideon found Minty down by the river after the funeral, still in her black garb and staring at the picturesque scene that the running water offered them. She was so engulfed by it that she didn't even hear him walk up behind her.

"Minty," he spoke out her name unevenly.

His father's slave turned around and looked at the blond's pain-stricken face for a few moments before slowly walking towards him.

With her head hung low, she said, "I'm sorry for yer loss, Gideon."

"Don't ya dare lie to me," he shot back. "This is exactly what ya wanted. Ya got down on yer hands and knees, beggin' God to take my father. Now he's gone."

"He was uh evil man and the Lord knew it. That's why He took yer daddy away."

Gideon snapped at her words and slapped Minty hard across the face. She cupped her cheek, not surprised that he would strike her in retaliation for speaking ill of his dead father. The two stood there, breathing hard and feeling the tension grow in their strained silence.

"God took Daddy away because ya asked Him to. His blood is on yer hands."

"If anyone had blood on their hands, it was him. He got exactly what he deserved for not abidin' by his own granddaddy's wishes. We supposed to be free!"

In a flash, the young slave owner grabbed Minty and pulled her in so close that the intense proximity made his heart race and blood rush through his veins. "Yer mine. Do ya hear me, girl? Mine!"

"Ya can say the words 'til yer blue in the face, but I will **never** belong to ya. I am my own person, and the only master I'll _ever_ truly serve is God!"

Fed up and furious, he knocked her to the ground and Minty's body landed up against a large tree. The opportunity was too much for him to ignore. Gideon was going to have her. Take her. Mark her as his property once and for all. With one hand pinning her arms above her head, he used his free hand to unbutton his pants and push down trousers. Once his aching manhood was sprung free, the blond focused his attention on her dress. Despite her aggressive wiggling, he managed to hike up her skirts and rip off her panties. His cock twitched in anticipation when Gideon caught a glimpse of the thick thatch of dark curls between her legs. Pig or not, married or not, her womanhood was his for taking. It would be now that she legally belonged to him. He got on his knees and guided his stiff member to her entrance. As her cries fell on deaf ears, Gideon plunged into her. She was so warm… so tight… the blond could have sworn God had sent him straight to Heaven.

Unconcerned with whether her body could adjust to his size, Gideon pounded into Minty relentlessly, fueled by everything he had felt towards her for years. How dare she marry that idiot John Tubman and try to have his children! How dare she hire a lawyer in hopes of becoming free! This was her punishment for being so stubborn and unruly. This was his reward for waiting so long to claim her as his own.

Gideon had been with other women before… His mother had tried setting him up with dull Southern belles to no avail. The whorehouse provided him with some temporary relief. However, the only woman who had ever really caught his eye and made his loins stir was Minty. She was wild and untamed… A passionate spitfire… She would belong to him and no one else.

When Gideon was fulfilled and his cock finally went limp, his hot, harsh breath hovering above her left ear, he whispered, "You're mine." Satisfied, he pushed himself off the ground and pulled his breeches back on. Minty, hair disheveled and body exhausted from his sexual onslaught, couldn't move an inch as her master's son raked in her current state.

"Ya'll always be mine."

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue the story? Please review! :)**


	2. One More Time

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank those of you who asked me to continue the story. Your reviews encouraged me to press forward. However, if I don't receive more reviews in this next chapter, I will probably discontinue the story for lack of interest from readers. With that said, I would like to make it clear that while this fic is much darker than my other 'Harriet' fic, this story is being told from Gideon's perspective and will lighten as he comes to realize his feelings for Minty/Harriet. Monsters don't stop being monsters overnight. In fact, most don't ever stop. The one humanizing quality Gideon had in the film was his love for Harriet, which is what I hope to explore with this story. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Three days. That's how long it had been since Gideon last saw Minty's disheveled form after their tryst out by the river. The young slave owner tried to think of anything but their encounter since it occurred. He began his new role as master of the Brodess plantation, did his best to pick up where his father left off. Yet no matter how hard he tried, the blond couldn't stop replaying that moment inside his head. The memory of how hard his cock got when he first saw her thatch of dark curls, the blood that rushed through his veins when he seeded himself inside her, the sound of her heavy breathing when they were finished - the entire experience was intoxicating. Gideon needed that feeling again. Just one more time. Call it closure, goodbye, a conclusion to their secret rendezvous. Then it would be over and he could go back to the way things were between them before his father's death.

Gideon planned everything perfectly. He ordered Rit to sleep in Rachel's room inside the house tonight, forbade any of the male slaves from approaching the female quarters, and informed his mother that he was going to the whorehouse for a few hours. Once dinner was finished and it was dark out, he slipped down to the fields and made his way to Minty. He opened the door to find her back turned to him, dressed in a plain white nightgown, most likely preparing for bed. Minty whirled around to face Gideon upon hearing him shut and lock the door behind himself. Her eyes widened in fear and she opened her mouth to scream for help, only for the cry to come out muffled when he covered her mouth with his right hand.

"Don't make uh sound," the blond warned, "or I'll hurt ya."

From the tears brimming in her eyes, Gideon could tell that Minty was emotionally wrestling with herself on whether to listen to him, but after a few moments she nodded her head in agreement. Cautiously, he uncovered her mouth, his body pressed up to hers.

"I missed ya, Minty," he cooed in her ear, wasting no time by grinding himself against her inner thigh. "I need ya. Just one more time."

"No!" she bellowed, pushing him away roughly. "I'm married! I love John!"

Anger rising, he pulled her hair and entrapped her, leaving the outspoken slave caught between him and a wall. "Do I look like I give uh damn about yer worthless husband? The only thing that matters to me right now is _this_," Gideon immediately reached down with his free hand and cupped her most sensitive area. He began caressing it, causing an involuntary shiver of pleasure to run down her spine.

"Ya like that, huh?" he grinned, satisfied with the way he was making her body react.

Minty shook her head in defiance, but she couldn't suppress the moan he coaxed out of her when Gideon slipped a hand inside her panties and rubbed against her womanhood. She tilted her head back, gasping for air, as he focused on her g-spot. He did this until he was convinced she was completely at his mercy, at which point the blond unbuttoned his pants, pushed down his trousers, and released his half-hard shaft.

"Touch me," he whispered, guiding one of her hands to his cock. Minty tried to wriggle her hand out of his, but his grip on her wrist only tightened. "Do it now, or I'll take it out on yer momma!"

Feeling the threat, she relented and wrapped her calloused fingers around his length. The feeling of her hand pumping him was indescribable. His breathing was hitched and his eyes were closed, unable to concentrate on anything but the moment.

"Don't stop…" Gideon begged and she didn't. "Fuck… yes… God…"

Minty continued doing as she was told until the pleasure was becoming too much for him to bear and he grabbed her wrist again. He needed to be inside her now! With no warning, the blond ripped her panties down to her ankles and impaled himself on his favorite slave for the second time, causing her to cry out in what seemed to be a mixture of pain and pleasure. She was slick and ready for him this round... She was so hot and so wet… The way things should have been the first time he had her. It was sheer paradise. Tonight had been everything Gideon wanted and more. It was the perfect ending to their short-lived tryst. Now he could move on knowing he had his way with her, probably satisfying Minty more than that lame John Tubman ever did.

Little did he know that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Invisible Hold

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for your continued support, everyone! I love it and hope it continues! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

It was just sex. An itch that she scratched. Nothing more. That's what Gideon tried to tell himself every single time he thought of Minty now. She was his slave, his pig, his property. He could use her and abuse her any way he saw fit. So why couldn't he stop thinking about her? When Gideon saw Minty working down in the fields, she would try to avoid him, turn her head away whenever their eyes made contact. It took everything in him not to scream in her face or take her right there in the middle of the fields in front of everyone. Just the thought of being inside her made Gideon hard. He would wake up in the middle of the night, panting and half-expecting Minty to be asleep beside him. He would get so caught up in a fantasy that he would have to excuse himself from the dinner table, or the office, and relieve himself in private. The urge was becoming too much to ignore. It was like he was dying of thirst and only she could quench it. Like he was suffocating and only she could help him breathe. Gideon had to be with Minty again, or he would die.

Gideon ordered Rachel to fetch her sister for him one evening. He was sitting at the small desk in his bedroom when she knocked on the door and announced her presence. He allowed them to enter and she opened the door, Minty silently standing behind her.

"Evenin', Master Gideon," Rachel curtsied. "Do ya need anythin' else tonight?"

"No," the blond replied, standing up and walking over to the pair. "Ya can have the rest of the night off."

The housemaid smiled in appreciation. "Thank ya, sir. Most kind of ya."

"Leave us," he waved his hand and she nodded, stepping aside.

Minty remained still outside of his doorway, her eyes fixed on his until he could take her quiet demeanor no longer.

"Get in here!" Gideon yanked her inside and pushed her backside up against the door, both hands on either side of her face. The blond smiled at Minty, somehow soothed by her caged presence. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelt of sunshine, cotton, and dirt. When he began planting kisses along her neck and jawline, he could feel her body shiver, making him wonder if it was out of fear or pleasure.

As soon as he turned her around and unbuttoned her dress, she finally cut the tension in the room. "Why ya doin' this? I thought this was - I thought ya was done wit me."

He pulled her back to him sharply, her dress pooling around her feet as the two childhood friends made eye contact for the second time. "I'll be done wit ya when I'm good and ready."

"I'm not ya playthin'!" she swatted his chest, unconcerned about the display of her nude form. "I'm uh married woman!"

"Yer what I say ya are and nothin' more! Yer **my** slave now! I can have ya whenever and wherever I want. I can take ya every night. Damn well might."

Taking a step back, she studied him. "Why are ya doin' this, Gideon?"

"Ya know why. Don't be stupid, Minty." The white slave owner rubbed his aching groin against hers. He did this until she was soaking wet. Then with no warning, he tore off her panties, pushed his pants down, pinned her hands above her head, and entered her heated core. Eyes rolling back, Gideon went stock still inside of her. He was home. He felt complete. Once he managed to regain his focus, Gideon began moving with slow, deep strokes. The sensation caused Minty to throw her head back and moan out loud.

"God, ya feel so good..." he whispered in her ear, biting the lobe.

"Please..." she begged, attempting to release her hands but had no success.

"Please what?" he grinned, slowly increasing the speed of his strokes.

"Oh, God!" she cried out in rapture, unconsciously rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. This only spurred him on more. He let go of her hands and began suckling one of her nipples. Minty arched her back in response, pressing her breast fully into his mouth. "Lord, please forgive me. I don't want this - "

"Don't lie," the blond interjected, wrapping her slender legs around his slim waist so he could go even deeper.

"This is wrong!" she protested, to which he growled and quickened his pace. "It's uh sin."

Feeling her walls tighten around him, Gideon knew she going to hit her climax soon. He slammed her against the door, riding her hard and fast. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for leverage and dug her fingernails into his clothed back, no doubt leaving a trail of red marks. When she finally came, he was right behind her, feeling her whole body shake like a leaf as the pair screamed out in ecstasy. After he came down from his euphoric high and stopped seeing stars, they remained connected for several moments, trying to catch their breath.

Gideon couldn't stay away from Minty now. She was his and he wanted her to be his alone. He never felt this way about anyone or anything before. Minty had always been his favorite. Always knew she was different, unique. But she was still just supposed to be a slave, a piece of his property. What was happening to him? She had some sort of hold over him, an invisible grip that was tightening with every new encounter. He couldn't make it stop, didn't know how. It fueled him, bled through his sexual desires. She must've known this on some level, enjoyed it, or her body wouldn't react the way it did whenever he fucked her. This made Gideon want to hate her, teach her a lesson and beat her senseless. Yet, he couldn't. He couldn't imagine doing anything but continue having his way with her. So until he could find a damn cure to this spreading disease, that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! **


	4. Stay Away

**A/N: Once again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Your praise encourages me to keep writing! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Gideon was eating breakfast and reading the newspaper one sunny morning when an opened envelope suddenly plopped on the table. The blond looked up to see his mother, Eliza, with a scowl on her face.

"What's this?" he demanded, putting his fork and newspaper down to give her his full attention.

"Why don't ya tell me?" she shot back, not in the mood to play games with her eldest son. "Read it."

Doing as he was told, Gideon picked up the envelope and unfolded the contents. It was divorce papers. Minty's divorce papers, to be exact.

"When were ya plannin' on tellin' me this?"

He folded the papers back up and slid them into the envelope before stuffing it into his coat pocket. "It doesn't concern ya, Momma."

"Doesn't concern me? Minty isn't just yer slave, Gideon. That girl belongs to both of us! Ya can't go off makin' decisions like that without tellin' me first. This is my plantation now!"

"Minty wouldn't even still be here if it wasn't for me. She's one of the best damn fieldhands we got. I wasn't gonna risk her gettin' any more crazy ideas from that stupid husband of hers."

"Ya know we've been in the red ever since yer father passed away. Where the hell did ya get the money to pay off uh judge to divorce her?"

Gideon remained silence for a moment, knowing his mother wasn't going to like the answer. "My inheritance."

The matriarch was flabbergasted. "Ya spent yer inheritance - the money yer daddy spent years sockin' away for ya - on that no good, overzealous bitch?!"

He immediately stood up, daggers in his blue eyes. "Don't call her that!"

"That money was supposed to be for yer future wedding!"

"Well, maybe I don't wanna get married."

"Now ya don't ever wanna get married? What's goin' on in that head of yours, boy?"

"Nothin'," Gideon mumbled, afraid of where the conversation was headed as he tried to brush away her concerns.

"Don't give me that. Ya been sweet on that singin' fool since yer were kids."

"I ain't sweet on her!"

"Prove it! Stay away from her!"

* * *

Stay away from Minty was the last thing Gideon was going to do. He couldn't even if he wanted to. She was everything now. The air in his lungs, the beats of his heart, the fire in his loins. After Eliza went to bed every night, he would have Rachel sneak her into his bedroom and have his way with her. He would fuck her against the door, on his desk, beside a roaring fire, each time getting to know her body better. Gideon learned what turned Minty on, made her moan, beg for more. By now, he knew every curve, every slit, every sensitive spot. She was his - mind, body & soul - and his mother would never take that away from him.

One particular evening Gideon decided that he wanted to have Minty in his bed. No woman had ever been in his bed before. He wanted Minty to be the first one... and the last. Once the young slave owner stripped them of all their clothing, he guided Minty's nude form across the room until her legs touched the foot of his bed. Gideon had her back pressed up against him so she could feel how hard he already was for her. He rubbed his aching shaft along her ass and whispered, "Get on yer hands and knees."

Without protest, Minty climbed onto his perfectly made bed, giving him an eyeful before he mounted her.

"I wanna hear ya beg," he breathed in her ear.

Gideon cupped her center, caressing the soft flesh until she was wet. He inserted his index finger and started with light, circular motions. He could tell Minty was enjoying it by the way she was chewing on her lower lip. The blond sped up his movements, enjoying the sound of her erratic breathing, gasping for air as she attempted to control her inner emotions. Minty's knees eventually gave out and she fell onto the bed, clutching the white linens. Gideon got the reaction he had been craving for when she moaned out his name, pleading for more. He lifted up her hips, tilted his head back, and rode her like a bitch in heat, losing himself in the feeling. When he finally came, the blond collapsed on top of her in a sweaty, breathless mess. Gideon quickly rolled onto his side, but Minty refused to look at him afterward, she always did. Instead, he pulled her into his arms, holding her for the first time, and buried his face in her neck. Taking comfort in her laying beside him, he soon fell asleep, utterly spent and exhausted.

* * *

Gideon woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through his open bedroom window and birds chirping on a nearby tree. As he reached over to touch Minty's sleeping form, he immediately noticed that her side of the bed was empty. The blond shot up, only to find his mother at his desk, sipping a cup of hot tea.

"About time ya got up."

"Where's Minty?"

"I told ya to stay away from her," Eliza sidestepped his question.

"Where is she?"

"I always knew ya had eyes for that religious misfit. I just never thought ya would be stupid enough to want her in yer bed."

"Who I fuck around wit is none of yer damn business, Momma! It's my life!"

"Yer daddy warned ya about havin' uh favorite slave! How dare ya spit on his memory by slummin' wit uh black whore!"

"She's mine! I can do whatever the hell I want with her!"

"Not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

"I sold her down South."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen now? Please review! **


	5. Spell

**A/N: This next chapter is shorter, but I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Gideon was seeing red. His mother sold Minty to tear him away from her. It was a message, a warning that he crossed a line, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was Minty. He would get her back no matter who or what stood in his way.

"She's gone, Gideon," Eliza reminded him. "Let her go."

"Get out of my way, Momma," the blond shoved her aside while preparing his horse for the trip down South.

"What is it about this girl? Is fuckin' her really that important to ya?"

"I ain't discussin' this wit ya."

"Minty is uh slave! She's nothin'! Ya deserve better than that fanatic whore!"

**_Whack!_** Gideon slapped his mother across the face, blood boiling in his veins. "Stop callin' her that! Minty ain't uh whore! She's different. I'm gettin' her back, whether ya like it or not."

Eliza cupped her tender cheek, shocked that her own son would defend someone their society considered less than human. "What has she done to ya? Never thought I'd see the day ya would pick uh slave over yer own family."

"I ain't doin' that. I'm just takin' back what's mine."

"If word gets out that ya takin' back slaves we've sold, we'll be ruined."

"Do whatever the hell ya want wit the rest of 'em, Momma. All I want is Minty."

"She's cast uh spell over ya and ya can't even see it," the middle-aged woman shook her head in disbelief. "Yer obsessed wit her."

"Call it how ya see it. I don't care."

Gideon turned around, preparing to mount his horse when Eliza spoke up again. "If ya go after her, there's no turnin' back. Everybody from Maryland to Georgia will know what ya did. Ya know what they'll say. Ya'll never be able to hold yer head up high in this town again. Don't throw yer life and reputation away for that girl."

The blond knew his mother was right. The town would gossip, the whole world would know that he took back a slave she sold. The thought should have scared him, disgusted him even. However, it didn't. The thought of never seeing Minty again... never holding her in his arms or having her in his bed, that's what truly scared him.

"My mind's made up. Ya can't stop me."

With that, he put his foot through the leather stirrup and climbed onto his horse. He would get her back, and nothing on God's green earth would stop him.

* * *

Days later, Gideon arrived at his destination, a small plantation in South Carolina. Dismounting from his horse, he walked right up to the front door of the home and knocked, brushing his blond hair back after removing his hat. The door opened, a white man with brown hair and eyes about ten years older than himself appeared.

"Afternoon, sir," he politely greeted with a small nod, trying not to display his fatigue from the long journey.

"Hello," the stranger smiled, shaking hands with him. "How may I help ya?"

"I'm lookin' for uh slave ya recently purchased from my mother in Dorchester County."

The older man's friendly smile immediately turned into a frown. "Oh. _Her_."

Gideon's interest piqued. "What is it? Did somethin' happen to Minty?"

"That damn girl fled one day after she got here. She's long gone now."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! And check out the new 'Harriet' poll on my bio page! **


	6. A Connection

**A/N: **For those of you that haven't watched the 'Harriet' deleted scenes, I recommend checking them out before reading this chapter. The Quaker couple that helped Minty/Harriet when she first arrived in Pennsylvania will be featured here, and if you haven't watched those scenes, this chapter won't make as much sense. Anyway, thank you for your continued support, everyone! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**One month later…**

Harriet was holding Gideon's hand, sitting beside his sleeping form in one of the manor's guest bedrooms. She stared down at her master, her childhood friend, so caught up in her prayers for him that she didn't hear the Quaker wife walk in.

"How is he doing?" the older woman wondered, placing a tray of food on the small bedside table.

"No change."

"He is thy master?"

"Former master," Harriet corrected her new friend.

"May I ask why he came all this way?"

"His momma sold me to another plantation down South, but as soon as I got there, I fled. I think he's been lookin' for me since I left Dorchester County."

The Quaker wife smiled, looking down at the unconscious blond before noticing their clasped hands. "Thy cares about this young man."

"We was friends as children. We grew up together on Master Brodess' plantation."

"Thy share a bond… a connection. I can feel it."

Harriet opened her mouth to speak, to make some sort of rebuttal, but no words followed. She couldn't deny it. There was something between them, a spiritual connection that allowed them to look beyond the color of their skin when they were children and become friends. It's the reason why Gideon begged his father to keep Minty when Edward considered selling her. The reason why she always "behaved" for him. They did share a bond. Maybe they always would.

"Gideon was cruel to me in many ways after I was sent to work in the fields, but he… he always stuck up for me wit his parents… or gave me more time to heal after one of the onlookers beat me for not workin' fast enough. His Southern upbringin' was the Devil's work. I don't doubt that for uh minute. But the little things… all the little things he did for me… was the grace of God shinin' through."

* * *

"I knew ya would find yer way to freedom," the blond grinned, despite the pain he felt from traveling for so long.

"It's what I deserve," she retorted, her defenses still up in case the worst should happen. "I ain't goin' back, Gideon."

"I'm not here to take ya back home."

"Then why are ya here?"

He exhaled heavily, almost panting in his exhausted condition. "I can't live witout ya, Minty."

The young black woman stepped backwards, taking in his words with a grain of salt and shock. "I'm not goin' back to the way things were between us - "

"That's not what I'm gettin' at and ya know it. It's not about the sex. Ya know ya mean more to me than that. I wouldn't have traveled across most of the South if that was all I wanted."

"What do ya want?"

"Just ya."

* * *

"He loves thy. He would not be here if he did not feel that way for thy."

Harriet shook her head solemnly. "I should hate Gideon for every horrible thing he's done to me and my family, but - "

"God teaches us to forgive others for their sins."

Just then, the two women heard him cough and his eyelids fluttered open. Unfamiliar with his surrounding, the blond started to get up until he realized how sore his muscles were.

"Save thy strength, my boy," the Quaker wife instructed him. "Thy has been through many trials and must rest now."

"Minty?" he wondered if what was happening was real or a dream. "Where am I?"

"Yer safe," she replied, pressing her hands against his chest in attempt to calm him. "That's all that matters right now."

The older woman couldn't help but see that the pair needed a few moments alone. "I will be downstairs if thy needs anything." Without another word, she nodded and left the room.

Harriet lowered a glass of water to Gideon's lips and he drank it. "Why did ya bring me here?"

"Because ya needed help and I knew I could trust 'em. They good people."

"Who?"

"The Quaker and his wife. They helped me when I first made it to freedom."

"How far North are we?"

"Just outside of Philadelphia."

"Ya traveled all the way here from South Carolina on yer own?"

"As did ya."

The blond coughed before taking another sip of water. "I would've traveled to the ends of the earth to find ya. Should know that by now, Minty."

"Why?" she questioned him, halfway curious to hear the answer.

Gideon studied Harriet for a moment, uncertain if she was really asking him that. He slowly sat himself up so their eyes would meet and he cupped her cheek with a gentleness she had never seen from him before.

"Because I love ya."

And he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: There are many gaps to still fill in, but I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Due to the recent lack of reviews from readers, I will most likely discontinue this story. I want to thank those of you who took the time to provide feedback. I appreciate your thoughts and kind words. Take care, everyone!


	8. AUTHOR NOTE 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: **A special thank you to **StarTraveler **& **pixiebihlee**! Because of your kind words and analytical perspective on my story, I have decided to continue it. The show must go on! Take care, everyone!


	9. Mutual Desire

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue my story. This chapter is for you!

* * *

"I love ya," Gideon confessed before leaning in and capturing Minty's lips with his own.

To his surprise, she kissed him back, almost hungrily. The blond, encouraged by her response, pulled her body closer to him. She was soon on the bed, straddling him by the waist and rubbing her aching groin against his.

"I want ya," he whispered breathlessly, planting hot kisses along her neck. "I need ya."

Harriet let out a small moan of pleasure before reality set in. She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away, stopping his sweet assault. Gideon looked at her in bewilderment.

"I thought ya wanted - " he began before she cut him off.

"I do. I want ya too."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I didn't always want ya, but ya didn't care! Ya just took what ya wanted from me because ya thought ya owned me, like I was yer property. Well, I'm not! I'm free now, and that's never gonna change."

"Minty, I - "

"The name's Harriet."

Stunned, the blond had trouble finding the right words to say. "I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but if ya... if ya give me uh chance, let me prove to ya that I - "

"Prove what? That ya changed? How am I supposed to believe that after everythin' ya done to me?"

"I'm here, ain't I? I spent weeks lookin' for ya. I wasn't gonna stop 'til I found ya."

"Why? For this? To keep yer bed warm at night?"

"Because I care about ya, Minty."

Her resolve hardened, not backing down. "I think we got two very different definitions of carin', Gideon. Ya don't intentionally hurt the people ya care about. Ya threatened to harm my family if I didn't do as ya say."

"I was wrong. I know that now. I never shoulda threatened to hurt yer family if ya didn't sleep wit me."

"That's uh first."

"I guess part of me was just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That ya wouldn't be wit me."

Harriet sighed, staring down at herself and taking in his words with a heavy heart. She couldn't deny the attraction; it had always been there for both of them. Even after she married John, she knew part of her heart would always belong to Gideon because of their unspoken bond. It connected them in a way like no other, regardless of time, distance, or space. She was his, and he was hers. God knew it, too.

"Give me time and I can prove to ya that I've changed," the blond pleaded, cupping her cheek again softly. "I promise ya won't be sorry."

"Gideon, I... I could never be sorry for knowin' ya. Yer uh part of me. Ya saw me and accepted me when no one else did."

"Ya changed my life. For the better."

He raised himself up slightly and gave her a chaste kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes, the window of their souls, saw the mutual desire and their lips soon clashed into a fiery, passionate kiss. Gideon wrapped his arms around her frame, bringing Minty as close to him as possible, while her nails left deep scratch marks on his back. The pair broke apart just long enough to lift his white nightshirt over his head and toss it aside before they were all over each other again, their touch setting fires to their skin. Harriet began kissing his chest, which caused him to groan and arch his back. He reached around and undid the buttons to her blue dress. The former slave didn't even hesitate when the article of clothing pooled at her waist. She pushed it down her legs and discarded it to the floor without a second thought. Gideon barely had time to unbutton his pants before she pulled them off, along with his trousers. Desperate to regain some control, the blond switched places by flipping his lover onto her back and pulling her into searing kiss. Without breaking contact, he ripped her panties off and made his way to the valley of her breasts. He kissed her flat stomach and teasingly swirled his tongue around her navel. The lower Gideon went, though, the more she needed him to stop his foreplay.

"Take me," she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Are ya sure?" he asked, not wanting her to have regrets later.

Harriet slid her soaking wet, heated core along his throbbing manhood, giving him absolutely no doubts about what she wanted. "Now!"

With no more encouragement required, the blond positioned himself and entered her in one swift stroke. The two were one. He was inside her, and she let him in willingly. The feeling was sublime, completely indescribable. If he died tomorrow, he could die happy knowing that he had Minty in his heart and in his bed. And if God condemned him for owning slaves in the South, he knew this moment was the closest thing to Heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Thanks for your patience! Please review!**


	10. Going Back

**A/N: We're onto the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gideon and Harriet were laying in bed together, curled up in the white bedsheets and basking in the afterglow of their early morning lovemaking. The blond kissed her temple before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, taking in the clean scent from her hair.

"For what? This morning? I wasn't complainin'. Far from it."

He chuckled, tickling her side. "No, for everythin' I did to ya back home."

"Ya already apologized uh hundred times for that. I forgive ya."

"I know, but ya deserved better. Ya always did. Ya ain't uh animal and I knew it in my heart. Every time Daddy referred to ya as uh pig, I - "

"Ya not yer daddy. Ya never were. God knew it, too."

"Momma said I'd ruined my reputation by chasin' after ya, but I didn't care. My only thought was of ya."

"I know," Harriet whispered before planting a small kiss on his lips. "Gideon... ya know I have to go back."

"Go back? Why?"

"For my family. I can't leave them. What if yer mother does somethin' to them because ya went after me? I could never live wit myself."

"What if ya get caught? Yer considered uh fugitive in the South now. No, it's too dangerous. I can't lose ya twice, Minty. I won't."

"Come wit me. After we save my family and bring 'em North, we can start uh new life together."

"I want that... I really do, but I know Momma. If she found us on the plantation, I'd never see ya again."

"I ain't afraid of her. I ain't afraid of nobody."

"Maybe ya should be. If she had her choice, Momma would probably have ya burnt at the stake."

"Have faith, Gideon. The Lord protects and guides me. Nothin' is gonna happen to us."

* * *

The young couple walked down the staircase a few hours later, immediately greeted by the smiling faces of the Quaker and his sweet wife at their dining room table, ready for breakfast.

"How did thy sleep, my children?" the Quaker asked, pulling a chair out for his female guest.

"Very well, sir."

"Thank ya for allowin' us to stay in yer home," Gideon shook his hand, nodding in respect. "I can never repay ya for yer kindness."

"There is nothing to repay, my son. I am merely doing the Lord's work. It is my life's purpose."

"I believe it's mine as well," Harriet spoke up before buttering a roll.

"How do you mean?"

"We decided to go back South to save my family."

The older gentleman twisted slightly in his seat. "Is that wise, my child?"

"I can't be free knowin' they're still slaves."

Wary, Gideon placed a hand over Harriet's. "Maybe I should go alone - "

"I made up my mind and I'm goin'. Ya can't stop me."

"Patience, my dear," the wife chimed in. "Thy boy's concern for you is tender and heartwarming. He loves thy."

"I do," the blond reaffirmed. "More than anythin'. I'll even prove it. Here and now."

"How, my son?"

He stood up from the table, walked the few steps over to his lover's side, and slowly got down on one knee. "Marry me, Minty."

* * *

**A/N: Will Harriet say yes? Please review!**


	11. Family

**A/N: **I want to thank those of you who commented on the previous chapter. I haven't decided if I'm going to include William Still in my story yet, but I kinda like the idea of Gideon having a rival. Anyway, I love your reading your reviews, and I hope more of you will follow after reading this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Gideon..." the young black woman breathed out in shock, clutching his hands in hers.

"Say ya'll marry me, Minty," he proposed again, love and hope shining in his blue eyes. "Say ya'll be my wife."

"But we can't. Ya know we can't. T'is against the law - even here."

"Not in the eyes of God," the blond reminded her. "Ain't His eyes the only ones that really matter?"

"He speaks the truth, my child," the Quaker agreed.

"I know I have made mistakes. Many, many mistakes. I have wronged ya uh thousand times over, but I have also known ya my entire life. We were playmates, best friends as children. Then uh time came when I was told our relationship wasn't acceptable anymore. Yet, I still loved ya from afar. I loved ya when no one said I could. Now, I don't care what society or the law says. They don't get to choose who we love. So let me spend the rest of my life lovin' ya the way ya should have always been loved."

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

She was home again and her mission was almost complete. She immediately spotted Rachel out back, who was removing clean linens from the clothesline and folding them neatly in a basket. The young abolitionist stepped out of the thick bushes - ignoring the muscle aches she was feeling from her long journey - slipped up from behind, and quickly covered her sister's mouth to prevent anyone from hearing her scream. She dragged Rachel out of earshot, who struggled the entire way until she finally released her.

Rachel was about to yell for help when she saw her sister, alive and well, standing in front of her. "Minty? Is it really ya?"

"Yes."

"But we... This can't be... We all thought ya was dead! How is this possible?"

"T'is uh lot easier to get the Lord's work done when the Devil thinks yer dead."

"I must be dreamin'... or the Lord sent me to Heaven in my sleep."

"Not uh dream, Rachel. I'm here to free our family. Now, where's Mama?"

"She's shuckin' corn 'round front."

"Good. Here's what I want ya to do: Meet Daddy down by the river and get on the raft. I'll meet both of ya there after I grab Mama."

"Minty, wait! Yer goin' too fast! I can't leave my baby girl behind!"

"Walter is guidin' her and the boys down to the river as we speak."

"The slave tracker? Minty, ya can't trust him!"

"No, he's on our side now, Rachel. He's been helpin' me ferry our people North for weeks."

"He has?"

"Don't let anyone tell ya that God doesn't work in mysterious ways. Now go!"

Without another word, the enslaved housemaid hugged her sister tight before running in the opposite direction towards the river. Harriet made her way around the house undetected and spotted her mother shucking corn for this evening's meal. Grabbing a small rock from the ground, she threw it and clicked her tongue to get the older woman's attention. Once Rit heard the sounds, she looked around until she spotted Minty. Believing that her eyes were only playing tricks on her, or the Devil decided to torment her a little, she made her way over to her daughter's ghostly form.

"Yer presence ain't welcome here, Satan. My baby is dead because of yer cruelty! Leave me wit my memories of her!"

"Mama, I ain't the Devil," Harriet couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't die."

"Yer alive? Ya really here?"

"Yes, I'm alive. I came back for ya and - "

"WITCH!" Eliza Brodess cried out at the top of her porch. "How dare ya show up here after the spell ya cast on my son?!" The middle-aged woman raced over to her former female slave, delivering a hard slap across the face before ripping Minty away from Rit's arms. "Ya turned him against me - his own mother! I will see ya rot in hell for what ya done to my boy!"

"Let her go!" a male voice suddenly yelled out. The two women looked over to find Gideon with a gun in his hands, aiming it at his mother. "Get away from my wife!"

* * *

**O_O**

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Love & Fear

**A/N: **I feel like we're coming to the end of the story. What do you think?

* * *

Eliza Brodess was shocked to not only find her eldest son defending his black whore, but pointing a gun at her, ready to kill her for a slave. "Gideon, ya wouldn't shoot yer own mother, would ya?"

Without a second thought, the blond took a quick shot by her feet before aiming it at her again. "Next time I won't miss."

Harriet grasped Rit's hand and the pair walked over to Gideon's side. "Go down to the river, Mama. We be right behind ya."

"But, Minty - "

"Go! I promise we be just fine."

Refusing to argue with her daughter, the older woman squeezed her hand for a moment before walking away from the scene.

"Ya never gonna get away wit this, girl," Eliza warned. "No matter where ya go, I'll find ya and won't rest until yer burnt at the stake for the wicked, spell-castin' witch that ya are!"

"Watch yer mouth," Gideon retorted. "Ya can't talk to her like that anymore."

"I can talk to that filthy bedbug any damn way I like!"

"Shut up, Momma! Ya tried to poison me against her for years because she was our slave, but Minty is more than that. Uh whole lot more. She's uh courageous person and the woman I plan to grow old wit."

"Over my dead body!"

"That could be arranged," Harriet quipped.

"Lemme deal wit her, Minty," the blond offered, his blue eyes never leaving his mother's shaken form. "Go make sure everyone got to the raft safely."

"I ain't leavin' ya wit her."

"We came back for yer family. Lemme take care of mine before we get outta here for good."

"Don't let yer guard down for uh second," she cautioned before planting a kiss on his cheek and stepping aside.

Eliza shook her head in disbelief as she watched her former female slave slip through her fingers. "Are ya really gonna walk away from everything ya know - yer family and home - for that defiant songbird?"

"Stop callin' her names! She's the only family I need."

"God, I never shoulda allowed the two of ya to play together as children! That's the biggest mistake I ever made."

"No, the biggest mistake ya made was convincin' me that we were better than her."

"We are better than her! Minty is uh animal in dishrag clothes! That rat ain't even worthy of breathin' the same air as us! What will it take to make ya see that she doesn't deserve ya?"

"Yer right - she deserves better."

"Minty will destroy yer life!"

"She makes it complete. I want to become uh better person because of her love. Nothin' ya say will stop that."

"Ya think that now, but the world ain't never gonna accept the two of ya. Ya'll be jailed for it, rot in Hell for all eternity."

"I believed that... for uh really long time, but it ain't true. When I had typhoid as uh boy, it was Minty's prayers that got me better. And after Daddy refused to let her go free, I watched her beg to the Lord to take him away. That's exactly what He did. God listens to her. He gave her gifts I can't explain... He helped her forgive me for all my sins. He's the only one who needs to accept our love."

Beside herself with rage, Eliza screamed, "Yer no son of mine, boy! Get off my property! Ya and that dirty harlot belong together!"

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," he chided before shooting his mother in the right forearm.

She cried out in pain, clutching the wounded spot before falling to her knees and spitting at her eldest child in disgust. "Fuck ya!"

The blond merely grinned, "Minty does every night."

Finished, Gideon walked away from his home, his family, and his former life.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter? Please review!**


	13. Together

**A/N: **The last chapter is here! First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I also want to give a special shoutout to Cynthia Erivo (Minty/Harriet) & Joe Alwyn (Gideon) for their amazing portrayals and onscreen chemistry. I wish they had shared more scenes in the film and hope they do another project together in the future! :) Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Gideon made his way back to the raft and immediately spotted Minty waiting for him. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are ya okay?" Harriet couldn't help but ask once the pair parted.

"Momma ain't gonna be uh problem for us anymore."

"I'm sorry about yer family."

"Don't be 'cause I'm not. She just uh spiteful devil in uh dress. My brothers won't be any better when they get older. Yer the only family I need."

"Master Gideon?" Rachel stepped off the raft, surprised to find her former master with their family. "Are ya - ?"

"T'is fine," the abolitionist stopped her sister before she could ask the obvious question. "He wit us."

"What do ya mean, Minty?"

Harriet laced her fingers with Gideon's. "We got married two weeks ago. We man and wife now."

"What?" Ben Ross cried out in shock.

"I mighta forgotten to mention that Minty's bringin' uh white boy home wit her," Rit grinned sheepishly.

"I love yer daughter wit all my heart, sir," the blond confessed. "I know my word may not mean much to ya right now, but I promise I will provide for her and honor her until my dyin' day."

"He helped me rescue Mama," Harriet added.

"I believe ya, young man," Ben assured everyone, clasping hands with Gideon. "I can see it in yer eyes. The Lord has touched ya, hasn't He?"

"Yes, sir. Bein' on the road all those weeks when I was lookin' for Minty, I saw things I couldn't unsee. How cruel the world is down here."

"Uh war is comin'," the abolitionist exhorted. "The North is gonna help change our peoples' way of livin'. We all be free soon enough."

* * *

A shirtless Gideon placed a single lit candle on the bedside table in his bedroom. The space was dark and quiet. Harriet was dressed in a light pink nightshirt, staring outside their large window. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling as she leaned into his well-toned body.

"What are ya thinkin' about?" the blond whispered in her ear.

"The Lord, and how grateful I am for everything He done for us."

Gideon turned her around and kissed her temple affectionately. "He brought me more happiness than I could ever hope for... or deserve."

"Ya deserve everything the Lord has to offer ya."

"The only thing I ever wanted was ya, Minty. I knew it even when we were kids. Every time I saw yer face, the whole world disappeared and all I saw was ya."

"I saw ya, too. I was drawn to ya... and I never understood why. I just knew we had uh connection... uh bond that so was deep, it needed no words."

Touched, Gideon brought Harriet into his arms and kissed her softly. Two, three, four times before she took him by the hands and led him over to their bed. Grabbing the hem of her nightshirt, she threw it over her head and discarded it to the floor, allowing him to rake in her nude body with lustful eyes. Following suit, he unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down to his ankles, carelessly tossing the clothes aside. Without a word, she climbed onto the bed and took in his naked form with the same desire. He got on all fours, hovering above her and buried his face in her neck, planting butterfly kisses along her collarbones and throat. His lips soon traveled down her chest, nibbling the right breast and suckling the nipple before paying equal attention to the left one. Harriet combed her fingers through his golden hair, nails scraping his scalp in pleasure from his ministrations. Gideon caressed her flat stomach and swirled his tongue around her naval. When he finally came upon her heated core, the blond kissed the smooth skin of her inner thighs, his warm breath teasing her dark thatch of curls. Pulling on his hair in frustration, she cried out his name, begging him to take her. Unable to refuse, he covered her utmost sensitive spot with his mouth. Harriet squirmed and moaned in response, pushing his head harder into her. The more her body reacted, the faster his rhythm got, until he was fully augmenting his oral pleasure. Light kisses and kind nibs turned into licking and biting, all in hopes of bringing her over the edge. In no time Harriet's back was arching off the bed, as she lost complete control from her orgasm. Then in one fluid motion, Gideon's stiff member slammed into her wet, heated core, causing him to gasp in sheer delight from the sensation. Panting and groaning, his animalistic thrusts consumed him, fulfilling his most primal needs and finishing off hers.

The blond collapsed on top of her, the pair a sweaty, breathless mess after their intense lovemaking. He pulled out and rolled onto his side a few moments later, their rapid heartbeats pounding away.

"God, I love ya..." Gideon cooed, wrapping a protective arm around Minty when she rested her head on his slick chest.

Opening her eyes for the first time since he made her come, Harriet smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love ya too."

"What do ya wanna do next?"

"I wanna start uh family wit ya."

When his playful question received a serious reply, Gideon tilted his head downward, almost unsure he heard her correctly. "Uh family? Kids?"

"Born free," she confirmed, sitting up to look at him. "Wit parents who'll teach 'em to love someone regardless of the color of their skin."

He sat up and cupped her cheek. "Are ya sure?"

"More than anythin'. I wanna real life wit ya, Gideon Brodess."

"So do I. I want whateva will make ya happy, Harriet Tubman."

Overcome with joy, she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his strong frame, as he lowered them to the bed and made love to her again.

* * *

**A/N: **The end! Please review!


End file.
